The List
by kay07
Summary: Hogwarts Sweetheart lost something very important, and the worst person ever is the one who finds it. Oh no, poor Ginny! Read to find out what happens. Rated M just to be safe
1. Ginny's List

Hey everyone, Please don't sue I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. My names Kay and I'm rewriting a story I wrote a long time ago, I hope you like it…

Ginny's List  
Chapter 1

"I'm almost sad I got an O on my OWLS last year in Potions it's so…"

"Oh shit!" Ginny said a lot louder then she meant to "My potions book".

Colin stopped mid-sentence because of his girlfriend's interruption and watched her violently swing her hand in her worn out shoulder bag.

'No, no, no, no please god no' was all Ginny could think, desperately feeling around for the book. Glancing up at Colin she said "Baby, I've got to run back to the library real fast, I forgot my potions book."

Colin looked at the red head like she was Luna, "Are you crazy, curfew was like 10 minutes ago? Slytherin's watching the library tonight, you know the only house that has members who actually do hate you.

"Yeah," she flashed him the cute smile she was famous for 'but even you can't say you'd rather face Snape with an unwritten essay then a prefect past curfew"

Not really buying it he said "Yeah I guess…" but he couldn't come up with any other reason why she would want to take the extra 15 min walk there and then the other 15 min walk back.

Being the cute boyfriend he was he said "I'll wait up for you, if you want"

He lent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she said "No it's cool, good night Colin"

Ginny rounded a corner and closed her eyes 'Oh my god how could I be so careless' she degraded herself.

It was not the potions book she was freaking out about to tell the truth; she couldn't careless if she forgot it. What had her in a frenzy was the list she placed between page 505 and 506.

The list held everyone's name and what she hated about them. It was her way to vent thoughts without ruining her reputation as most loveable at Hogwarts.

But if that list fell into anyone else's hands she would be ruined anyways.

At first it had been hard to be so charming and nice, but now in her 6th year everyone, with the exception of some slytherins loved her. She was always so bubbly and warm; it was hard not to like her, but... 'Oh god that list, please tell me no one found it, please tell me it's still sitting in the book'

Ginny crossed her fingers as she slowly entered the library looking both ways to make sure no one was there.

She saw a prefect and Colin was right, slytherin. She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps, then she continued on.

Tiptoeing to the far end of the library silently cursing her favorite spot for being so far back she saw it.

Ginny smiled and let out a low "Oh, thank the gods!" Vowing to burn the list, she all but ran to it and hugged the book.

She opened to the page she kept the list between and her heart dropped to her feet, along with her smile and the book.

Frantically, she picked the book back up and swung the book side to side by the spine to see if she accidentally stuck it somewhere else, knowing it was in vain.

Then she plunged to her hands and knees, hysterically feeling around to make sure it hadn't fell when she dropped the book, knowing it was pointless and someone had it.

"Looking for this" a smug voice asked.


	2. Draco's Luck

The List

Chapter 2

Draco's Luck  


Opening his eyes he glanced at the clock, 'fuck' Draco thought 'two minutes late for charms' he knew he had to hurry and get there or he wouldn't be allowed to play in the match tonight against Gryffindor.

He climbed out of bed and told himself 'no more firewhisky on school nights', even though he knew that was a lie 'well at least no more on game night'.

Throwing on his clothes, he glanced in the mirror.

Smirking to himself because he knew he was one of the few wizards who could handle that much alcohol in one night and the only one who could pull off looking like a god the next morning, he took off towards his first class.

"…and now I'll let you practice this advance c**heering **charm for the remanding time, remember you must master it by next Wed. or we can't learn the upgrade version, which is much more difficult." Flitwick finished with his squeaky voice

Draco eyes roamed the room to see if anyone was actually practicing. The charm had been so easy he was surprised they didn't teach it to 1st years.

When he came across the golden trio he smirked (he seemed extra happy, must be the charm still), the Weasel of course was having trouble.

"MR. MALFOY," His head shot up not seeing anything he then looked down. By the looks of the steaming dwarf, he could tell he'd been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Gee, Professor maybe you should try the charm on yourself, you seem a little distress." Sarcasms rolled off his tongue with such ease.

"Good idea Draco, why don't you cast it?" Flitwick demanded.

Draco smirked and flicked his wand uttering "_Gaudium Adligo_"

His smirk faded, as the class broke out in laughter, not knowing why.

"Yes, as I thought, you need a little more practice and you need to pay attention when I'm telling the side effects of a wrongly cast charm." with that the class was dismissed.

Malfoy never felt self-conscious, but if ever there was a time it would be right about now. Walking down the hallways everyone was staring, pointing, gasping, and some even had the gall to laugh.

'What is going on!' he thought to himself, he needed to make a pit stop at the bathroom to make sure he looked as good as he remembered.

Of course it had to be fast because one more tardy and he wouldn't be allowed to play seeker tonight.

Staring in the mirror he almost cried, because staring back at him was a yellow face with red hair and the Gryffindor lion on his right cheek.

Before you could say 'what-the' he was flipping through his charms text trying to find out how to right this awful, awful wrong.

Draco read…

The Side Effects

The charm done wrong three times in a row without any other castings in between will cause the polar opposite to happen, consequently instead of making someone happier you will make yourself miserable until the morning sun or you master the charm. There is an upside to casting this wrong in the case that you do succeed in casting the spell correctly in the same day something will happen that makes you truly blissful.

"Bloody Hell" He said glancing back up at the mirror!

Biting his lip and absolutely pissed he treaded out of the safety the bathroom and back into the eyes of public.

Trying his damnest to ignore the snickers and noisy intakes of breath from everyone he headed to Potions.

'Next is free period and I will sort this bull shit out' he told himself.

The hour felt like four and not soon enough the class was released.

He took off to the prefects' bathroom.

"Ok, breath in breathe out concentrate. _Gaudium Adligo_, fuck. Ok _Gaudium Adligo_, _Gaudium Adligo, GAUDIUM ADLIGO_" and it didn't work…

Draco looked around and saw the mermaid picture laughing at him, "Shut up bloody mermaid!"

And that continued for the rest of the hour, him failing miserable and taking it out on the gleeful picture.

He turned to walk out of the bathroom cursing.

Some how that day ended up going from bad to worst to the most horrible day in Draco's history.

After classes he went up to his room to try that stupid charm again to no avail. Grabbing his broom and robes he headed up to the pitch.

'I can't believe I'm going to play Gryffindor like this, I look like their bloody mascot!' he thought right before the door opened to release the players.

To put it nice they lost, to put it like Harry and Ron, _We slaughtered them and served them their nuts on a platter_.

Draco was in a pretty bad mood to say the least and just wanted to go back to his dorm. He hated losing to them not just because Potter and Weasley, but ever since Ginny Weasley joined the team it had been his dream to kick their ass even more so then it had in the past.

He thought she was stunning and he wanted her to know he was better then her and that she should feel privileged he took a secret fancy to her even though she had no clue of that...

Logic? Not quite, but somehow it made sense to him…

Making a fool of himself was not something he enjoyed and doing it in front of her made it about 10 times worst.

Today sucked and he still had prefect duty tonight!

"I hate Hogwarts" he told himself as he was walking towards the library.

Once he reached the doors he decided he would make the best of it and try to fix this mess. 'I really need some true blissful tonight.'

He walked in and went straight to the back towards the window so he would be able to see his reflection.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out concentrating so heard it hurt '_Gaudium Adligo_' he told himself_ '_what does it truly mean, something in Latin that means cheer, happy, so think happy. Right like I can do that right now. Happy, think of Ginny and her beautiful scarlet hair that matches her full lips'.

"_Gaudium Adligo" _he looked in the window reflection and cursed "What the fuck!"

Closing his eyes he thought 'Ok, think, think happy, bliss, bliss, ecstasy, heaven, paradise… Ginny losing to you'

"_Gaudium Adligo" _he opened his eyesand smirked because what stared back was his perfect pale complexion.

Turning around he was smiling. And that's when he noticed an old tattered potions book sitting on the table.

He walked over to it and picked it up. He wouldn't have touched it but he noted the name Ginevra Molly Weasley on it.

He flipped through it to see if she had written anything on the pages, like girls usually did and it flipped open to page 505 and 506.

"What's this…" he picked Ginny's list up and began to read, the smirk on his face growing with each name he read off in his mind.

OMG I am so sorry it took so long, please forgive me!


	3. The Deal

Yeah so I don't own anything Harry Potter it's all JKR's, please don't sue thanks ever so much...

Draco folded the incriminating list and placed it in his pocket. Putting the book back on the table, he stepped beside the bookcase and decided to wait for her.

He knew she would be coming for it the second she realized its absence.

He loved the thought of getting her hopes up and then smashing them to pieces. He wanted to see the relief take over her face and then once she checked just to confirm the list being safely in its place, he wanted to witness the relief twist into absolute doom.

About five minutes of anticipation he saw her fly by in a blur and heard her mutter a thanks to the Gods.

True bliss, that's what he felt as he saw her insanely drop to her hands and knees.

He decided it was time to make a move. He stepped out into the open and watched her for a few more seconds, taking pleasure in the sight. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the wonderful little piece of paper.

"Looking for this?" He asked while his eyes roamed its contents.

Her wild hands froze and she didn't move.

Slowly, ever so slowly she leaned back on her feet and stood, still not facing him.

It was too delightful for him he only just managed not to giggle with glee.

Ginny closed her eyes and turned around to face the enemy that held her future in the palm of his hand.

'Oh Merlin what am I going to do!' she opened her eyes and felt an overwhelming since of the end to Hogwarts-Sweet-Heart and the start of Hogwarts-Most-Wanted (To-Beat-To-A-Bloody-Pulp). 'Why did I have to be so mean on that stupid, stupid list!'

"Well, well, well Ginny… May I call you that?" He paused for her to answer.

She nodded and stared at him, horror written all over her delicate face.

"You see I find myself with two problems and I am at a lost as what to do about them… Do you care to help me with my dilemmas" He smirked. "You see the first one is that well" He made it a point to left the list up and read it for a second, "Oh, hear it is Draco Malfoy, the most horrible person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I do feel bad for the retarded git seeing as he looks remarkable close to a stupid ferrite. He thinks he is VIP at Hogwarts and couldn't be more wrong. I bet he is a death eater…" He looked up at her with a fake look of concern, "I'm not sure if I want to continue this only gets worst…"

He looked back at the list and then at her with a phony impression of being hurt "Do you really think this about me?" He smirked at her and she saw how pleasurable he was about all this.

She stared, helplessly, as the lump in her throat grew. 'He is so evil, how can anyone get this much fun from torturing'

"What to do about problem number one… what to do? See the trouble Ginny, is that I thought you could only ever be nice…" He sneered at her.

After a moment of stroking his chin in a mock thinking pose, he said as if it just hit him "Oh, I know lets read something good and maybe it will out do the shockingly bad, I'm sure you wouldn't write anything mean about friends, right?"

Ginny glared at him.

He looked down at the paper again and frowned, "Ginny, I thought Colin was your boyfriend… well that's not a very nice thing to say about him. A minute man is he?" He looked up and locked eyes with her. She had never seen anyone as happy. It was a twisted happy. One that made her stomach turn unpleasantly. "Ginny what's this you want to do with that camera of his? Sounds like it would hurt."

"Well if not your boyfriend then lets look at…"

"That is enough Malfoy! You know as well as I do there is not a single good thing on that list, so will you please just stop." She asked him, but it sound more like a beg. Tears crept in to her eyes as she said the next thing, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I feel it's only right to tell the people how you truly feel about them… don't you?" Draco asked smirking no longer acting for her.

"What do you want?"

It was a whisper he heard just fine, but seeing as it was music to his ears he was going to make her repeat herself "What was that?"

She took a deep shaky breath and when she exhaled said "What do you want?"

"And so you bring me to problem two, what do I want?" Draco looked at her and smirked once more "What do I want from you, what could I possible want from you." He was saying it again and again because he liked the sound of it and the way it made her squirm.

"See Ginny, the really question is how much do you value being Hogwarts Most Loved?" He looked intently at her.

"I don't know" she whimpered.

"If that's the case" he folded the paper and placed it in the inside of his robe, "by tomorrow morning I have a feeling everyone is going to have a few words for you that you won't want to hear and most likely some hexes. Yes, count yourself lucky if you don't end up spending the rest of the year in the infirmary"

He turned to leave.

She knew he was right, she would be _lucky_ if a few people didn't us an unforgivable on her. "Malfoy… Malfoy…"

"Draco!" she hissed and he turned around to face her with a possessive stare that worried her.

"I'll ask once more Ginny, How much do you value being Hogwarts Most Loved?"

She gazed at him and knew how easy it would be on his part to share to the world what she had to say about them. She saw everything she has worked so hard for slipping away and she made her mind up. She would do anything.

"What do you want?" she sounded defeated.

"And I can have anything?" He smirked

"Yes"

"I want everything." 

Thanks for reading, Please review!  
Love you all,  
KayMarie


	4. Wizards Deal

I don't own Harry Potter :( but anyways don't take me to court, I know it's all JKR's

* * *

"You want everything… what do you mean?" she asked frantically.

She saw him tilt his head to the side to watch her for a few seconds "You'll find out."

Her bright red nails were digging into the palms of her hands as she said in a small voice "So, I have your word that you won't utter a thing to another soul what was on the list…"

"I don't trust you, and I'm sure that's a mutual feeling. No, you don't have my word… yet." was his reply.

"Yet?" she questioned.

"We'll make a Wizards Deal." He answered.

'Oh shit, he is really serious about torturing me!' Ginny's eyes bugged "Do you really think that's necessary?" she didn't try hiding the panic that made her voice sound an octave higher.

"Yes, I do. Of course if you don't want to do it, I would never make you… detention, Friday night for being out past curfew." He started to walk away.

"I'll send some flowers to your funeral, maybe." He didn't look at her as he said it, but did turn back to smirk one last time prior.

Ginny's jaw dropped. In the spur of the moment she lost her head and for some ungodly reason, she _yelled_ "I'll do it."

Draco's back was still turned and that's the reason he allowed himself a quick smile before he turned to face the object of all his desires.

"You will?" he had to make sure.

She nodded her head causing her beautiful curls to bounce in the most appealing way, which lead to his pants feeling tight.

"Then the agreements are you give yourself to me, in a manner of words. And I keep my mouth shut." Was what he told her. He had all the power and he intended to keep it that way by not giving her any choices.

"In other words you'll own me… and I have to do whatever you say?" she asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"Something like that." He said with a smirk.

"If I do this, than you won't tell me to do anything that will ruin my reputation… or piss my brother off… or get me killed?" she asked pleading with her eyes.

"That would be nice of me" he didn't sound reassuring.

She licked her lips out of nervous habit, thinking about what she was really getting herself into.

He watched her tongue glide over her full lips and resisted the growl forming in his throat from the urges that seemed to be multiplying inside of him.

"Stay here." He told her and left.

She sat down to think.

Wizard Deals are dangerous to mess around with, but not only was her reputation at stake here, lots of things are. She had said some pretty nasty things on that list that could easily get her killed if the wrong person found out. It held secrets she shouldn't know. Secrets her friends trusted her with, things she over heard others talking about and worst of all secrets about the order.

She heard foot steps about ten minutes later.

Draco went to sit across from Ginny, followed by Blaise.

Her arms were gathered around her small legs and she rested her chin on her knees looking up at them.

Precious… that would have been the word Draco should have used to describe had he been asked.

Blaise looked surprised to see hear sitting there "Ok, buddy ole pal, start explaining, you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night and brought me to the library where you have the little Weasley looking almost petrified" he scrunched up his face thinking he should know what was going on already but nothing was coming to him "because…"

"You need to make the spell for a Wizards Deal." Draco said simply.

Blaise's eyes brightened, "Hogwarts sweet heart wants to make a Wizard Deal with you?" He glanced at Ginny and added "Is he crazy or could this be true?"

She glared at him which instead of discouraging him, it did the reverse and only excited him more, "It is true…" he shook his head smiling at his best mate "Who I wouldn't kill to be in your place right now."

"So, what is the deal?" Blaise asked actually glad that Draco had chosen him to do this.

Ginny's nervous eyes darted to Malfoy. 'He can't tell him what's going on, no one else can know!'

"The deal is that she gives herself to me, and in return I keep her dirty little secret," Ginny visibly sighed thankful that was all he said. "and you, Blaise are not going to tell anyone about this."

Ginny felt goose bumps at his voice, even to a fellow house mate and apparently a close one if he trusted him to do this, it was extremely cold and full of superiority.

Blaise appeared to understand and said "Alright well let us get this started…" his voice was still the playful tone it always was but it had an edge of unease to it.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever, but hey I finally got something up!!!

Love,  
Kay


End file.
